Uma estranha Sakura
by Missy Hyuuga
Summary: O que poderia acontecer quando Sakura não é Sakura?e se de repente ela não gostasse de Sasuke digamos que o achasse irritante...sei que o sumary ta ruim mas foi xD xD Please deixem reviews xD


**Uma estranha Sakura**

Era noite em Konoha, sorrateiramente uma ninja ferida conseguira atravessar o portão de entrada sem ser vista, pulando entre os telhados com muito cuidado para não ser notada por algum cidadão da vila, a ninja para em frente a uma janela e vê uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa dormindo.

A ninja abre a janela e usa um ninjutsu na menina que dormia e não pudera se defender. O ninjutsu fizera que Sakura continuasse em modo de repouso, até que o ninjutsu fosse desfeito, usando outro ninjutsu, copia a imagem perfeita da menina. A ninja invasora põe a menina debaixo da cama, como se fosse Sakura, apossara do conforto da garota se deitando na cama para recuperar suas forças e curar suas feridas.

Já era manhã, parte do time sete estava reunido na ponte, perto da saída de Konoha, ainda faltava duas pessoas, a única Kunoichi do grupo e o sensei que sempre se atrasava nas reuniões matinais de treinamento.

Na ponte estavam dois garotos, um loiro que só fazia reclamar do atraso do sensei e um outro moreno que estava parado olhando para o lago com cara de poucos amigos.

Finalmente o sensei chega na ponte.

-Yo, desculpem o atraso, mas quando sai de casa hoje fui seqüestrado e ...- disse Kakashi quando foi interrompido por Naruto.

-Ahhh kakashi-sensei, sabemos que você esta mentindo - falava o garoto gritando para o sensei que agora estava com uma enorme gota na cabeça por causa do escândalo de Naruto.

-Ainda não podemos começar - fala Sasuke ainda olhando para o lago - Sakura ainda não está aqui.

-Hum é mesmo - fala Naruto agora sentindo falta da kunoichi - ela nunca se atrasa... o que aconteceu?? - falando com cara pensativa.

-Já que ela não está aqui vocês irão procurá-la, tenho negócios pendentes para tratar com o Hokage, quando achá-la me procurem - e desapareceu o sensei em uma nuvem de fumaça deixando os dois garotos sozinhos.

**Na casa de Sakura...**

-Sakura, Sakura acorda já esta tarde, acorda - disse a Sra. Haruno a porta do quarto da filha.

-Hum...- _"que droga! Quem ta falando tão alto??"_ -pensou a ninja que acabara de acordar com a voz da senhora que estava na porta - Já estou indo.

Agora a senhora deixara o quarto fechando a porta.

-Droga meu braço continua doendo - disse a ninja apertando o braço que continha um corte aberto, logo em seguida se levantara para se vestir.

Após se vestir Sakura saiu do quarto, novamente a senhora aparece.

-Sakura, estou indo ao mercado, o café da manhã esta posto na mesa. Até mais tarde filha. - disse a senhora sorrindo e saindo da casa.

-Okay, até mais tarde - disse Sakura se dirigindo a cozinha.

_"Putz porque usei energia demais ontem fiquei cansada e dormi demais"_ - pensou a ninja no que fizera noite passada.

Depois do café da manhã saiu da casa para caminhar um pouco afinal não era normal uma ninja ficar em casa o dia todo.

-Sakura-chan - ouviu de longe a ninja alguém chamar a menina que ela havia tomado a aparência _"aiiiii droga, foi só botar o pé fora de casa que já achei alguém"_ pensou a ninja se virou e parou para ver quem a chamava.

-Hahaha...Yo- disse a ninja parecendo meio desconfortável _"Ham que menino estranho...esse cabelo de cuia, essa roupa e esses olhos"_ pensou a ninja ao ver Rock Lee.

-Yo Sakura-chan, não esperava vê-la tão tarde, normalmente você esta treinando há essa hora - disse Lee.

-Ahah...sabe o que é tem que recuperar as forças, afinal cansa muito treinar...heheheh - disse a ninja inventando a desculpa de ultima hora.

-Ah isso é verdade, apesar da nossa juventude a gente não é de ferro não é!?- falou o menino de cabelo de cuia enfatizando o poder da juventude e passando por cima de seus próprios princípios para concordar com a kunoichi, deixando a ninja boquiaberta com tanta loucura.

Andando pelas ruas de Konoha, Naruto e Sasuke não demoram a avistar Sakura, que parecia muito desconfortável conversando com Rock Lee que parecia um tanto empolgado com a "atenção" da Kunoichi.

-Sakura-chan - gritou Naruto tentando atrair a atenção da Kunoichi que virou para ver quem a chamava.

Ela saiu correndo com cara de aliviada de perto do ninja estranho de colante verde que fez uma cara triste ao ficar sozinho.

-Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu você esta atrasada para o treino, você se esqueceu? - falou Naruto interessado na resposta dela.

-Hum sabe o que aconteceu é que...- começou a se explicar meio desconfiada quando foi interrompida pelo outro companheiro do time 7.

-Não temos tempo para isso vamos logo atrás de Kakashi, já perdemos tempo demais indo atrás dela - disse Sasuke muito sério se referindo a Sakura com uma cara nada amigável.

Nesse momento sakura parecia um pouco aliviada por não ter que se explicar ao garoto peralta que seguia Sasuke e o olhava com cara de abuso.

Enquanto andavam em direção do escritório da Hokage, Naruto olhou para Sakura que estava com uma faixa no braço, parecia ser um ferimento recente pos havia uns resquícios de sangue que manchava um pouco as faixas brancas que apertavam seu braço.

-Sakura-chan o que aconteceu com você, está ferida...- falou Naruto parando analisando o braço da kunoichi que também parou e olhou para o próprio braço.

-Ahh isso não foi nada não - disse Sakura nervosa - hoje quando saia de casa um gato mal pulou em cima de mim com uma kunai - disse a garota com uma cara de esperta como se aquela mentira fosse a mais bem planejada do mundo.

-Ahhh - Naruto caiu e ficou com uma gota enorme na cabeça com a resposta da amiga - ... essa desculpa esfarrapada parece com as que o Kakashi usa.

Os três continuaram andando até o escritório do Hokage, não demorou muito para acharem Kakashi que estava em frente ao prédio lendo Icha Icha Paradise com muito entusiasmo.

-HAAAAA! – apontou Naruto - sensei venha logo, já achamos sakura-chan - gritou Naruto avistando o sensei ainda de longe.

-Are are, então vamos - disse o sensei se juntando a eles ainda lendo o livro.

-Kakashi-sensei o que vamos treinar hoje?? Vai nos ensinar um jutsu novo??Fala, fala,fala - Naruto bombardeou o sensei com as perguntas uma pós a outra quando foi interrompido por Sasuke.

-Deixa de ser irritante Naruto, sua voz me irrita - disse o garoto irado para naruto.

-Você quer brigar é seu Teme maldito?? - disse Naruto desafiando o colega.

-PARA! - disse Sakura irritada com discussão dos meninos, todos param e olham para ela

-Você- disse a menina se aproximando de Sasuke - você está sendo irritante!!!Querendo ser o maioral, deixa o baixinho de lado, deixa ele fazer o que quiser, VOCÊ esta sendo o irritante aqui!!!

_"Sakura bebeu??"_ - Pensou Kakashi que havia parado de ler o livro para ver aquilo.

-Baixinho - falou Naruto agachado fazendo um circulo com o dedo indicador no chão com a maior cara de triste.

Sasuke encarou a kunoichi com cara de quem havia estranhado muito o comportamento da garota e disse bem baixo - _cuidado eu não sou o Naruto_ - nesse momento Sasuke estava com cara de ódio para Sakura que continuou encarando-o sem baixar a guarda.

-Kakashi continuou a olhar reação de Sasuke que começou a andar após falar com a Kunoichi como se nada havia acontecido.

Quando Sakura passou por Kakashi ela pode ouvir "gostei da força" Naruto jurava que podia ver kakashi imitando a pose "Nice guy" de Gai sensei.

- Sakura-chan você foi demais enfrentando o Sasuke!! Obrigado por me defender Sakura-chan - disse naruto com cara de bobo correndo para acompanhar a kunoichi - isso quer dizer que você aceitaria sair comigo hoje à noite Sakura-chan??? - continuou o menino vermelho com cara de bobo.

-Hum... Claro Naruto- disse a garota dando um sorriso meigo _"Que bonitinho"_ pensou a ninja com cara de boba.

-Quanta Baboseira -disse Sasuke olhando para Naruto e Sakura - Naruto você quer ser um Hokage não deveria perder tempo saindo e sim treinando para ficar pelo menos mais forte que o Chouji. - continuou o moreno com um sorriso malicioso.

-Ham?? O q você disse seu teme?? - gritou para Sasuke.

-Não liga pa...- começou a retrucar Sakura quando foi interrompida por Sasuke.

- A provocação não foi com você sakura, por isso não se mete - disse Sasuke serio para a garota.

Sakura parou de andar e começou a rir em voz alta.

- Hum Sakura qual é a graça?- perguntou Naruto pensativo.

- Ele não gostou de ser chamado de irritante, ficou tão impressionado, que ficou com duas pedras na mão caso eu te defender - disse a garota rindo.

Naruto e Kakashi não conseguiam reconhecer Sakura, ela discutia com Sasuke ao invés de declarar juras de amor.

- Hoje você está mais irritante que o normal Sakura - disse Sasuke com o mesmo sorriso malicioso de sempre, parecia que havia gostado dessa Sakura que o surpreendia a cada minuto apesar de só implicar com ele.

Nenhum dos quatro falou nada no resto do caminho até o campo de treinamento.

-E então kakashi-sensei o que vamos treinar dessa vez?? - perguntou Naruto ainda empolgado com o treino.

- Are are, não tinha pensado nisso acabei me esquecendo - disse Kakashi sem graça parando um pouco de ler o livro para pensar no treino - Hum... já sei vocês vão fazer o treinamento básico Kunai/Chakra, enquanto jogam a kunai para atingir o alvo você muda a posição da kunai com o chakra para ter completo êxito no alvo - disse o sensei espalhando alvos em difíceis locais de acesso para se jogar a kunai diretamente.

- Esse treino vai ser mole - disse Naruto confiante.

Os três se distanciaram um pouco e tentaram fazer com que suas kunais atingissem os alvos, duas kunai conseguiram acertar o alvo a de Sasuke e a de Sakura enquanto a de Naruto ficou muito longe do seu alvo.

- Ahh... droga - disse o loiro com uma gota na cabeça.

-Calma Naruto, isso é bem fácil - disse Sakura se aproximando calmamente do garoto, definitivamente Naruto não conseguia reconhecer a kunoichi.

-Primeiro focalize o alvo - disse Sakura ao lado de Naruto - segundo canalize o Chakra e libere na Kunai antes de jogá-lo e assim atingira o alvo sem problema - terminou de falar com um sorriso meigo agora olhando para Naruto.

Kakashi observou a cena ele podia até jurar que dali poderia rolar até um beijo (ele estava lendo muito Icha Icha), Sasuke olhava para os dois com cara de quem achava aquilo patético.

Naruto olhava direto nos olhos da kunoichi, ele estava um pouco vermelho com toda aquela atenção dada pela garota, afinal ela nunca havia o tratado tão bem.

Sakura riu alto e deu uma tapinha nas costas de Naruto, quebrando todo possível momento romântico - FORÇA!!!!!! - finalizou a garota.

Kakashi continuou a ler o livro depois de ver que o possível momento romântico acabara daquele jeito.

-Yoshi - disse Naruto inspirado e seguindo todos os conselhos de Sakura atirando a Kunai no alvo - Aewww Arigato Sakura-Chan!!!!! - gritou o menino muito feliz.

- Não foi nada, você é bom só precisa de uma ajudinha. - disse ela para o garoto.

Então todos os três continuaram treinando pelo resto da manhã quando o sensei finalmente os dispensou.

-Hey vocês querem ir comigo no Ichiraku? - perguntou Naruto para os dois colegas.

- Hai. - disse sakura animada.

-Humf... - falou Sasuke.

Os três saíram a caminho do Ichiraku.

- Sakura arigato pelas dicas que você me deu hoje, me ajudou muito - disse Naruto grato à garota.

- Hum... quem diria que mesmo com os toques de Sakura você acertaria Dobe - disse Sasuke que parecia estar gostando da companhia dos dois colegas.

Sakura riu - o Naruto não é burro Sasuke.

- Isso mesmo!! Obrigado Sakura-chan - disse Naruto feliz.

- Você tem certeza? - perguntou Sasuke quase rindo, agora Naruto não conseguia acreditar no bom humor de sasuke, ele estava apesar de tudo tão amigável fazendo piadinhas, mesmo que fosse com a cara de Naruto.

Sakura e Sasuke riram um pouco - afinal parecia que com aquela discussão no começo do dia havia deixado Sasuke de bom humor e como isso era raro Naruto aproveitava a chance de não pegar briga com o colega.

**Chegando no Ichiraku...**

- Yo Ichiraku três ramen de porco - disse Naruto empolgado - Hoje sou eu que pago!

- Obrigada Naruto - disse Sakura, _"esse Ramen veio a calhar to morrendo de fome"_ - pensou a ninja feliz.

**ITADAKIMASU** - disseram os três antes de comer o ramen, Naruto comeu o seu muito rápido de como de costume a ninja dentro de Sakura ficou boquiaberta com a rapidez que alguém poderia se comer um ramen.

Após terminarem o ramen os três saíram para ir para casa, por algum milagre Sasuke acompanhou Naruto e Sakura até a casa dela.

- Naruto, não sei se realmente vou sair com você hoje à noite...- disse a garota um pouco triste olhando para Naruto - quem sabe eu vou não é!!?? - disse ela com uma cara mais animada e deu um abraço no garoto que nessa altura já não se importava mais se Sakura ia ou não sair com ele – "você é uma ótima pessoa sussurrou" no seu ouvido enquanto o abraçava, para Naruto aquilo estava parecendo uma despedida o garoto a encarou um pouco sério, sem entender porque ela falara aquilo daquele jeito.

- Hihihihi... Sasuke, obrigada por me acompanhar até em casa também - disse ela se aproximando de Sasuke que quando percebeu que ela também tinha intenção de abraçá-lo se afastou um pouco para que ela não abraçasse - Hihihihi - riu a garota -ok ok não te abraço, sabia até que você não é tão irritante de bom humor - riu a garota dando língua para ele, ela se virou para a porta como se fosse entrar em casa, quando a Ninja sorrio e pensou "afinal essa é minha despedida" que se virou para trás e abraçou os dois quando estavam de costas.

- Sakura-chan você esta estranha - disse naruto adorando o meio abraço.

- É Sakura não me faz te achar irritante quando finalmente você esta suportável - disse Sasuke quase rindo.

A garota riu um pouco e entrou na casa correndo, subiu as escadas entrou no quarto, puxou a menina que estava debaixo da cama dormindo do mesmo modo que a ninja a deixara e a colocou em cima da cama.

"_Você tem bons amigos aqui..." _– pensou sentindo um pouco de inveja.

Cancelou o ninjutsu de transformação que havia usado em si própria, em seguida cancelou o que jutsy que fazia a garota permanecer dormindo. Era como se o tempo para Sakura houvesse parado quando fora atingida pelo jutsu. A invasora abriu a janela deu uma última olhada em Konoha e partiu, não queria ser causadora de problemas naquele lugar que em pouco tempo havia conquistado seu coração.

...

Era uma nova manhã em Konoha. Naruto e Sasuke já estavam na ponte esperando Kakashi, Sakura corria em direção a ponte, Naruto olha para a garota que se aproxima.

-Yoo bom dia Sakura-chan - disse Naruto. Sakura olhou como se quisesse matá-lo.

Naruto olhou a garota, ficara desanimado, _ontem não era ela?_, pensou.

- Yo bom dia Sasuke-kun - disse Sakura empolgada correndo para perto de Sasuke.

Sasuke nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ela, sabia que _essa_ Sakura não era a mesma de ontem. Se ontem Sakura tinha tido algum progresso no coração de Sasuke, com certeza ela havia perdido hoje.

Definitivamente as coisas haviam voltado ao normal.


End file.
